


Galeotti furono i pantaloni gialli

by Chu_1



Series: 366 ficcyne [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, High School, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_1/pseuds/Chu_1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt sta vivendo una mattinata come tante altre, finché non viene accecato da un paio di pantaloni gialli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galeotti furono i pantaloni gialli

**Author's Note:**

> 013\. Ero così intento a fissarti mentre legavi la bicicletta, che te l'ho accidentalmente tamponata con la mia macchina

Quella mattina era iniziata come tante altre mattine: Finn si era svegliato all’ultimo, come sempre, e lui l’aveva atteso davanti alla porta d’ingresso, battendo un piede sul pavimento più per abitudine che per reale irritazione (del resto nemmeno le scuse di Finn erano sentite come una volta: faceva tutto parte della loro _routine_ mattutina ed era come recitare un copione a memoria). Poi erano saliti in macchina, dove, come ogni giorno, la conversazione era interrotta di tanto in tanto dal trillo del cellulare di Finn (Kurt non voleva davvero sapere chi gli scrivesse: suo fratello sembrava essere ancora vittima dell’indecisione, che probabilmente era cronica, fra Rachel e Quinn e francamente l’intero Glee Club era esasperato da questa continua oscillazione fra l’una e l’altra. Kurt più di tutti, probabilmente, perché non solo Finn tentava goffamente di chiedere il suo parere – che era sempre lo stesso, ovvero prendere una decisione e farla finita lì -, ma forse soprattutto perché Rachel lo tampinava costantemente cercando di convincerlo a convincere Finn a scegliere lei. Era una situazione insostenibile).

L’unico modo che Kurt aveva per dimenticare la sua delicata e spiacevole posizione era pensare a tutt’altro, tipo a quel bellissimo paio di stivali che aveva visto su eBay e che aveva tutta l’intenzione di comprare con i suoi risparmi.

“Kurt!” gridò Finn, distogliendolo malamente dai suoi sogni di moda ad occhi aperti. Per lo spavento, quasi non sterzò violentemente andando a finire contro un gruppo di cheerleader.

“Finn, sei impazzito?!” lo rimproverò lui, schiarendosi poi la voce, che si era fatta più sottile e acuta per la sorpresa.

“Scusa,” fece il fratellastro, indicando poi un punto alla loro destra. “Lì c’è un posto libero, davanti alla _cosa_ delle bici.”

“Rastrelliera,” gli suggerì senza sentimento Kurt, girando verso il punto indicato e venendo quasi accecato da un paio di pantaloni gialli. _Mio Dio, dovrebbe essere illegale indossare quel colore_ , pensò in un primo momento, prontamente dimenticando il suo cappotto dello stesso colore, quello che fino a sei mesi prima adorava. Il secondo pensiero fu molto meno coerente, qualcosa sulla falsa riga di: _gurgl_.

I pantaloni illegalmente gialli erano praticamente incollati ad un posteriore meravigliosamente scolpito – Madre Natura quando voleva sapeva creare dei veri capolavori, non c’è che dire – che apparteneva ad un non meglio specificato corpo maschile, altrettanto meravigliosamente scolpito – _compatto_ era l’aggettivo che meglio lo descriveva, ma, oh, quelle braccia _parlavano_ , l’avrebbe potuto giurare, e lo invitavano chiaramente a buttarsi tra loro per essere stretto, e coccolato, e…

“KURT! ATTENTO!” gridò Finn, stavolta lanciandoglisi più o meno addosso nel tentativo di sterzare.

Kurt frenò bruscamente, tanto che la macchina si spense con un gemito e lui si ritrovò a fissare due occhi sorpresi e vagamente spaventati che erano _ommioddio sono innamorato_.

Finn si catapultò fuori dall’auto, andando a soccorrere il povero malcapitato che continuava a fissare Kurt con due occhi luminosi e sorpresi e, _ommioddio_ , riusciva a vedere le ciglia da quella distanza, ed erano lunghe e folte e si può avere un kink per delle ciglia?

“Stai bene?” sentì dire da fuori la macchina e la voce di Finn sembrò distoglierlo improvvisamente da quell’imbambolamento. Imbarazzato, cercò di distogliere anche lo sguardo dal ragazzo che per poco non aveva investito perché era troppo intento a fissare il suo… posteriore, mentre legava la bicicletta alla rastrelliera. L’imbarazzo raddoppiò alla realizzazione di quello che aveva fatto e Kurt sentì il suo viso diventare incandescente per la vergogna.

“Mio fratello di solito non è così distratto, non so proprio che cosa gli è preso stamattina, ma quando ti ha visto che legavi la bici si è come, non lo so, bloccato o qualcosa del genere…” continuava a dire Finn, gesticolando nella sua direzione e Kurt imprecò fra sé e sé, decidendo che era arrivato il momento d’intervenire.

“Finn,” esordì, scendendo dall’auto e cercando di darsi una sistemata ai capelli con falsa _nonchalance_. “Direi che questo ragazzo ha subito fin troppi investimenti per oggi.”

Finn lo guardò senza capire e lui sospirò. “Smettila di subissarlo di parole senza senso.”

“Ma eri davvero imbambolato a fissarlo…”

“Finn!”

“Non importa, sto bene,” disse il diretto interessato con un sorriso a metà fra il divertito e l’imbarazzato.

“Oh,” rispose eloquentemente Kurt. “Mi dispiace… Giuro che non avevo nessuna intenzione di investirti.”

Il ragazzo ridacchiò, abbassando il capo e guardandolo poi da sotto in su: era la cosa più adorabile che Kurt avesse mai visto in vita sua e spendeva interi pomeriggi a guardare video di gattini su YouTube, il che la diceva lunga sul livello di adorabilità di quel ragazzo (e anche sulla vita sociale di Kurt, ma quella era tutta un’altra questione).

“Vorrà dire che d’ora in avanti farò attenzione a guardarmi alle spalle, quando verrò a scuola in bici,” affermò l’adorabile e affascinante sconosciuto, facendogli l’occhiolino.

A Kurt tremarono un attimino le ginocchia, perché l’affascinante sconosciuto stava forse _flirtando_? Con lui, poi?

“Ed io, beh, farò attenzione a tenere gli occhi aperti, cercando di evitare di investire gli studenti che legano le proprie bici alla rastrelliera.”

“Ma Kurt, tu avevi gli occhi aperti.”

“Taci, Finn, ti prego.”

Lo sconosciuto rise di nuovo, poi, dopo un attimo di stallo, si sistemò la tracolla su una spalla e indicò la porta d’ingresso alle sue spalle. “Forse è il caso che vada… Primo giorno e devo ancora prendere il foglio con i miei orari.”

“Posso accompagnarti!” esclamò Kurt, quasi gridando. Finn lo guardò stralunato e lo sconosciuto, dopo un momento di sorpresa, sorrise.

“Oh, grazie, lo apprezzerei tanto.”

“È il minimo che posso fare dopo averti quasi investito,” ridacchiò scioccamente Kurt, avviandosi verso il portone d’ingresso seguito dallo sconosciuto.

“Mi chiamo Blaine, comunque,” disse questi allungando una mano.

“Kurt,” rispose lui, stringendola fra le sue e quasi non volendo lasciarla andare. _Massì_. “Uhm… Conosco una scorciatoia,” mentì, tirandosi Blaine dietro senza lasciare la sua mano.

Finn rimase a fissarli sparire oltre la porta, domandandosi che cosa diamine fosse appena successo. E soprattutto se fosse il caso di chiudere il lucchetto della bici di Blaine e magari portare a Kurt la sua borsa e le chiavi della macchina, prima che qualcuno rubasse tutto.


End file.
